


Bill Cipher's new Discoveries

by kikichibi23



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, gravity falls omorashi, may add more - Freeform, please tell me what ya think, sorry I love omorashi and feel bill cipher needs more of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikichibi23/pseuds/kikichibi23
Summary: Bill Cipher has just come back to life after his death. Problem is, he has a certain little "function,' he can't quiet get ahold of at first





	

Bill was now regenerated. It took maybe a year or two, and his form was...a little different than before. But he enjoyed how it looked, that way no one could recognize him and he would no longer be teased for his triangular appearance. Having a human look was very interesting, golden hair, a yellow and black tailcoat suit, and he wore an eye patch just because it was hard getting used to double vision. Only downfall to looking human, was it also came with those human functions.

 

The need to eat wasn’t all too bad, he did enjoy the foods and forms of nourishment humans had created and always wanted to try one. His personal favorite were meats of any kind, it made him feel carnivorous and destructive without anyone but the PETA association to bother him about doing so. 

And the need to sleep while it was a bother at times, also made him feel good after every time he did so. Yup, being human wasn’t all that bad. And now that he wasn’t thirsty anymore, having had three good sized glasses of water, he was ready for revenge. Revenge on those Pines twins. 

The twins were in their home at California, Mabel was drawing in a sketchpad and Dipper was reading a good book. All was peaceful. But not for long. A bright white light flashed, and a very...familiar laugh was heard. They both hugged each other, shivering. No, No it can’t be.

The laughter rang through the house and eventually, Bill and his new form were right smack dab in the center of the room, tailcoat and all. 

“HOWDY KIDS, I SEE YA BEEN BUSY SINCE I WAS YA KNOW, DESTROYED!” His one visible eye turns red and he has sparks fly off his gloved hands, the other two holding onto each other shivering in fear. He starts to notice a slight pressure in his lower abdomen but shrugs it off, thinking nothing of it. 

The next hour he and the kids just yelled slings of insults at each other, all the while the pressure in Bill growing by the minute till eventually, his floating faltered and he fell smack dab on his bottom, the force causing his bladder to jolt and leak. He quickly grabbed himself, a crimson blush on his face. He had no idea what was going on and didn’t understand why he couldn’t hold still. 

“A-AND F-FURTHERMORE...I...I WILL...GOD WHY CAN’T I STOP SQUIRMING, WHAT DID YOU BOTH DO?!” The two teens look at each other and then blink, a smile forming on their faces as if they’re trying not to laugh. His rage grows, which causes his bladder to leak again, making him hold himself. He was so humiliated right now. Only purpose he saw for down there was when humans reproduce. He started shivering and tears came to his eyes, and he let out a small whimper. The twins went from laughing to, almost concerned. 

“BIll….when was the last time you drank something...and..how much did ya have?” Bill was confused and then looked up at them, anger and embarrassment written all over him.

“I had like three large glasses of water before I came here...why?” Dipper and Mabel both shared awkward glances and smiled nervously. 

“You do it,” Mabel immediately blurted.  
“WHY ME”  
“cuz you’re the boy!”  
“...fair point…” He rolls his eyes, adjusting his hat and sighing. “Ok Bill you uh...you gotta come with me. “ Bill stood up, his knees shaky and his breathing in short and shallow pants. 

“W-where are we going P-Pine tree?” He seemed in a pissed off mood, and rightfully so. He had no idea what was happening with his body and no one was explaining it to him. He started walking, holding himself and his face blushing and hot in embarrassment. 

Dipper led Bill to the bathroom, a place Bill was slightly familiar with. He woke up and took a shower in it as his first day as a human. He looks unamusedly down at Dipper. “I do not need to wash myself, Pine Tree. What is wrong with me and why...why does it hurt now?” Dipper was blushing a deep crimson at this point. 

He walks Bill in and shuts the door behind him, groaning with his back to Bill. 

“Please tell me you know how to do this, Bill…” Bill was infuriated now.

“OH YES, I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL HOW TO STOP THIS FEELING, IT’S WHY I’M STANDING HERE LIKE AN IMBECILE AND MOVING ABOUT LIKE A PERSON ON SUGAR RUSH. “ His hair turns red as well as his eyes, but falters as he again whimpers and starts squirming, bouncing a little even. Dipper groaned and rubbed his arm, sighing. 

“Ok, Ok I get it. H-here,” Dipper goes over to the toilet and lifts both lids. “Walk over here and stand in front of this, it’s called the toilet,”

Bill tried hurrying but regretted it when more warm, foul smelling liquid leaked from him. He takes deep breaths and slowly inches to the porcelain bowl, panting. However...he felt himself being summoned and yelped as he was standing, rather awkwardly with his hands in between his crossed legs. 

“I-I’m uh h-here. W-what’s it ya want?” It was the usual. Someone who just wanted fortune of knowledge. “fine fine let’s make it quick I got important stuff to do.” He removes one hand to shake, and adjusts his stature so it was straight and intimidating. Big mistake.

The liquid started gushing out of him, he gasps and a blush spreads across his face as he stood there, unable to stop it. The person who summoned him just stood there, pointing and laughing. Bill had no idea why, but he was replaced with embarrassment with a form of...relief. It felt almost like when one orgasms, the shivers and moaning escaping him as the waste fluids run rapidly down his legs, pooling beneath him. He smiles and laughs a little in relief, never feeling anything like this. 

The feeling finally stopped along with the stream of liquid about a minute later, and he pants regaining his breath and composure. He smiles, satisfied, adjusting his bow tie and smirking. “Now, as we were saying-” but before he could finish, he noticed the human had walked away. 

Did they just?... Ok, now someone was going to die. His hair and eyes turn red, hands engulfed in a blue flame. But..what exactly was that liquid? He decides to bite down his pride and go ask dipper...shouldn’t be too hard to understand...right?

 

Dipper stood there, blinking. Well, that CAN’T be good. Maybe Bill was able to hold it till he got back-and there the answer to his question was answered. Bill’s hair was a crimson red, as well as the iris to his exposed eye. Not to mention his pants reeked of urine, and were wet. “Soooo I take it ya didn’t make it?” He rubbed his arm, avoiding eye contact with his foe. The whole situation in it’s entirety was just plain awkward, as Dipper’s blush could say.

“OK PINE TREE, WHY THE HELL DID MY BODY MAKE SUCH NOISES, WHY DID THIS FUCKING GROSS LIQUID COME OUT, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY DID MY POTENTIAL DEAL WALK AWAY,’ His voice deepened to it’s more demonic tone like when he was about to wreak all hell. Dipper gulped, backing away and shivering.  
“Ok Ok, c-calm down Bill it’s a perf-perfectly normal function ya just had an accident-’

“...ACCIDENT…?” His hair slowly lost it’s beating red hue and faded back to it’s normal bleach-blonde sheen. This was a good sign, he was calmed down. Ok, now to explain..

Dipper sighs, nodding. “Ok, here’s how the body works. When you drink liquid, and no Bill you can’t avoid doing that you need to just to live. Now, when you drink liquid it has two parts, the parts that give nutrients and energy, and the waste. The waste is, for the most part sterile but still stuff your body doesn’t need. So your body dispels of it through the uh, urination process..” Bill in the meantime was listening, standing there and blinking. He looked a little annoyed, but then realized what “accident” meant to the situation. 

“AND THAT WHITE THING I’M GUESSING IS WHERE IT GOES WHEN YOU DISPEL..AND I DIDN’T...MAKE IT…” He blushed, holding his arm and sat down. 

Oh how the mighty have fallen. He couldn’t even get a hold of a simple function as this. Dipper saw his all around self esteem deflate and stood there, shocked to say the least..But also concerned. He walked over and sat next to him, though avoided the leg area, patting the demon’s back.  
“Hey hey, it happens to literally everyone at some point. Hell, I’ll let ya in on a little secret,” he looks around, making sure no one was around who could hear. Bill looked up, blinking and put his ear close. 

“I used to wet the bed till maybe a year or two ago,” Bill looked at him, incredulous and blinked.  
“DOES THAT MEAN YOU...HAD AN ACCIDENT WHEN YOU..SLEPT? ALL THE TIME?” Dipper’s face grew hot and he blushed a beet red. Bill in turn was already blushing and kinda blushed deeper. “O-oh…” He did feel a bit better over his situation, now. Besides it was one time, all the other times he was sure to make it.

“HEY UM, PINE TREE CAN I USE YOUR SHOWER?...AND SOME NEW CLOTHES..” He crossed his legs, hiding the wet patch best he could.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went by nicely, Bill was sticking around and wasn’t bothering anyone. He sorta tried to avoid having any beverages, but Dipper refused to let him. He made sure Bill drank at least half a glass each hour. Which made the demon squirm just from being nervous, blushing. 

“H-HEY PINE TREE HOW ARE MY CLOTHES DOING? COULD YA PLEASE CHECK?” He looked over at the washer, thankful Shooting Star wasn’t around for any of this. She went over a friends’ house for the afternoon while Bill was out trying to make his deal. Dipper saw the washer and got up, and went to check.  
“They look to be done, just need to dry them,” he said while switching the laundry over. Bill nodded, sipping some water.  
“THANKS FOR H-HELPING. MAN, I’M SO NERVOUS. “

“Bill, it’s alright, You don’t need to be so nervous,’ he chuckles, seeing the unusual behavior of the dream demon. He had to admit, Bill being timid and shy was a rather new sight to behold. It was kinda endearing to see him say please and thank you, as well, seeing that he never said those things before either. Not once could Dipper remember him utter those words. He switched the laundry and walks back over, then blinked and looked the dream demon up and down.

He had his legs crossed and was shivering, blushing and glancing a little downward. That’s odd, Dipper counted and he’d only had maybe two glasses worth of fluids. Then it kinda hit the boy. He had a weak bladder. It made sense, seeing as he never needed any use of it. Oh man how would Bill handle it when he was told?

“Um, Bill you should get to the toilet. You uh, clearly need to go,” Bill whimpered nodding then kinda rubbed his arm.  
“B-BUT I DON’T K-KNOW HOW TO, REMEMBER I KINDA POOFED OFF BEFORE I COULD LEARN?..” Dipper’s face grew red. That’s right, now he had to tell him how to. He sighed, helping Bill up and walked him to the bathroom, as he appeared to have difficulty doing so. He spent most of his time floating, so walking and standing was rather hard for him. “U-UM HEY PI...DIPPER?” 

Dipper almost stopped in his tracks when he was called by his real name, but continued on towards the bathroom. “Yeah?”  
“UM...COULD YOU JUST...SHOW ME-’  
Ok, now Dipper stopped.  
“U-Um Bill that’s a very private thing,you don’t really show people what you’re doing…” Bill realized what he was asking and then blushed himself, looking down in shame.  
“OH R-RIGHT. SORRY..”

Dipper sighed, remembering how new to this Bill was. He opened the door to the bathroom and helped Bill near the toilet, which made the demon start bouncing, his bladder anticipating relief.  
“Ok, here’s what ya do,” he said while lifting the lids and turning around. “Unzip your pants in the front, and take out that sausage looking-’

“OK, I KNOW WHAT IT’S CALLED..OK N-NOW WHAT?”

Dipper felt kinda awkward he had to explain this all. But, it was so Bill could learn. Then he never had to do this again. “Ok, aim it inside the white bowl and just..go” Bill did as he was told, but was still bouncing and even started crying a little.  
“HOW DO I DO THAT? LAST TIME I JUST LOST CONTROL’ ooohhh right. Dipper mentally facepalmed himself and tried to think of how to do this. Then he had an idea.  
”Put your hands over where the pressure is and push on it,’

Bill took a deep breath and held his member in one hand, pushing with the other. He let out a small gasp as a little trickled out, panting. But so far, that was it. “I..IT DIDN’T WORK..D-DIPPER IT HURTS-” He tried to not cry, but it was getting unbearable. 

Oh dear. Maybe that wasn’t the best way to do it. “Try relaxing your muscles, take a deep breath in, then out. Close your eyes, like you’re going to sleep.” Bill did as he was told, and his body rewarded him. He finally did it, he let out a long sigh and looked down, watching himself while giving a slight moan. Dipper saw that as his cue and left, shutting the door, letting Bill have privacy. 

Bill looked down at the bowl, watching the liquid on liquid. “So That’s what that sound was last night,’ He remembered while sleeping on the park bench hearing a man go into a tiny box like thing, and hearing the sound of running water. Good to know that’s what the box thing was for future reference. He went for about a good minute more, then was finally done. He noticed he had that orgasmic feeling again, smiling a little. He guessed by instinct to shake, then put himself back in.

“Push on the silver thing, that flushes so it goes into the sewers and away from us. oh and put the lids down,’ Dipper was still outside, waiting. He also explained how to wash one’s hands. Bill came out, smiling and refreshed almost.  
“THAT FELT GREAT-”

“Good, glad it helped. Now uh...s-sorry I kinda need it now,” he gently pushed Bill aside and headed in, leaving a blinking and blushing demon to stare after. He had an idea and put his ear to the door, listening. He liked the sound it made, blushing and listening.It was like a little fountain almost. He heard the flush after and quickly went over to the couch, sitting down. D..did he..LIKE this? Well...everyone has their kinks…

Dipper came out, drying off his hands. He remembered he had to tell Bill about the weak bladder thing and sighed, sitting next to him. “So, you know what to do now that’s good. And in uh, public restrooms you use the urinal, you’ll figure it out. Now..um, I kinda noticed something, a-and don’t get upset but uh, I THINK you MAY or may not have a uh..weak bladder..” Bill blinked, listening to the explanation of what that meant. 

So, he needs the toilet more often than most? This did kinda make him feel down a bit, pathetic even. But he nonetheless just nodded, smiling a little.  
“OH DON’T WORRY, I DON’T CARE. JUST MEANS I GET TO HAVE THAT NICE RELAXED FEELING MORE OFTEN,’ he ended in his usual laugh. 

Dipper sighed, relieved Bill wasn’t too bothered. The dryer went off and Bill’s clothes were done. He went over, got his clothes and went to change. He came out, looking like his dapper and cheery self.  
“WELL, I GOTTA THANK YOU PINE TREE. YOU ACTUALLY REALLY HELPED ME TODAY,’ He tips his hat and pulls out a little necklace with a golden triangle on it, giving it to the boy. “IF YA EVER NEED ME, JUST SAY THESE WORDS, ‘demon exorzusamuste, en vole tati, e mae’ AND I’LL BE BACK IN A FLASH. LITERALLY!” And with that, he left in a flash of golden light, laughing all the while.  
Dipper put the necklace back into his pocket and chuckled, smiling. Nice to know Bill won’t be terrorizing him and Mabel anymore. Hopefully.


End file.
